My Slytherin Life
by animesnape21
Summary: pairings; RL/SS HP/LM H/R. evil dumbles. takes place during harry's 7th and final year at Hogwarts. read to find out what is to happen because i can't think of any more summaries for anything. new pairings im trying out so wish me luck
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Harry's POV

How could Dumbledore do this to me! Voldemort is dead and yet I can't even enjoy the simple pleasure of being free from this fucking hell hole I'm supposed to call home! I can't even live with my honorary godfather and his fiancé! I mean I did what the fucking wizarding world wanted and yet I can't even get the pleasures of being able to try and have a fucking normal life! This is fucking bullshit! But yet among this fucking hell I'm supposed to call the remains of a war, I fell in love with him. His blonde hair, his cold grey eyes that were so much like his son's. Everything about him is perfect. And yet I can't even stay with him, Remus, and Severus! I, Harry James Potter, HEREBY SWEAR ON THE MOST ANCIENT OF MAGIC THAT DUMBLEDORE WILL WISH THAT HE HAD NEVER DEPRIVED THE FUCKING BOY-WHO-FUCKING-LIVED THE CHANCE AT HAPPINESS!

* * *

Normal POV

Harry James Potter, finally going to be 17 and is actually guaranteed that snake face won't try to kill him, was ticked off at the Headmaster of Hogwarts beyond anyone's imagination. His godfather was dead, the war was won, and yet he could not escape the hell hole of the Dursleys Household. His honorary godfather and his fiancé were fighting to get custody of him but Dumbledore won't allow Harry to live with them.

"_Wait until I turn 17 officially you old man"_ Harry smirked as he counted down the seconds left before he turned 17. Everything was all packed, Hedwig had been told where Harry was going, and it was almost midnight. Right when the clock read midnight, an expected letter appeared in front of Harry. Opening it greedily, he read the following:

_Dear Mr. Harry James Potter,_

_We are very pleased to inform you that you have come of age and therefore you are allowed to do magic outside of school. In simple terms the Trace that was on you is now broken._

_We would also like to inform you that you have come into inheritance of the Potter and Black fortunes, as well as the contract of your marriage has been activated since you are now 17. Tap this letter once, say Love is blind, and you will be taken straight to the Malfoy Manor, where Lucius Malfoy, your husband-to-be, will be awaiting your arrival._

_The Ministry and I would like to wish you a very Happy 17__th__ birthday and good-luck in the world._

_Hoping you are well,_

_Nymphadora Tonks god I HATE my first name Harry)_

_P.S: Mad-Eye sends his birthday wishes and would like me to inform you that you will be seeing us and the Weasleys rather soon. Can you believe it! We are coming to the Malfoy Manor! Great! Hope they aren't as bad anymore!_

Harry smirked. His plan to be with Lucius had just been sped up, even though he knew the head of the Malfoy House shared similar feelings for him, and Harry was please. He did as the letter instructed and was rushed of my Portkey to Malfoy Manor.

* * *

Malfoy Manor

Lucius sat in the parlor with Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, and Draco Malfoy, awaiting the arrival of Harry Potter. Right as the clock read 12:01 am, Harry landed none to gracefully in the middle of the parlor and stumbled into Remus' arms.

"Happy 17th cub" Remus whispered as Harry tackled him with a hug. After greeting Severus and Draco, Harry turned to Lucius with a small and shy smile.

"Lucius" Harry greeted. Lucius rolled his eyes at Harry's nervousness and pulled the 17 year old into a hug.

"Happy Birthday" Harry welcomed the hug and inhaled deeply the sent radiating off of Lucius.

"_Wow! Lilacs, chocolate and cinnamon."_ Harry pulled away from the hug slightly and looked into Lucius' eyes.

"Well I was informed of the events to happen between us" Lucius nodded and led Harry over to a couch Sitting down, Harry put the Gryffindor Golden Boy in the back seat and brought forth his true self.

"Dumbledore has something to do with this right?" Harry received a nod from the three other occupants in the room and sighed, running a hand through his hair. Lucius watched his bond mate very carefully, seeing how the few years of fighting the recently finished war affected him. It was tearing at his heart and it hurt to see Harry so tired.

"at least you don't have to fight nay dark lords anymore" Draco tried to joke, only to earn a glare from his friend.

"We still have one dark lord to finish off in my opinion and I intend to make him pay for everything that Old Bastard did to me" Harry growled, shocking everyone. He was acting far more slytherin than they had ever imagined. But Lucius thought that it fit him well. A few more minuets of silence, the Lucius said softly,

"I think we should all head to bed. There is an order meeting tomorrow morning and well Harry needs to be well rested for it" Harry didn't say anything as Lucius led him upstairs to a room right next door to the master suite. Before entering the room, Harry turned to Lucius and whispered,

"I think things are finally going to be able to work with us. And in our favor this time too" To add all surprise to Harry, Lucius placed his lips on harry's gently for a second and then replied in a whisper,

"So it would seem" Harry smiled and then entered his new room quietly. His only thoughts that night were on how excellent his birthday was turning out to be.

* * *

Next Morning

Harry awoke when he felt the sun hit his face, the events of the previous night still fresh in his mind.

"_He bloody kissed me! And if felt so good! Better than I imagined!" _As he sat lost in thought, his door burst open and Harry's vision was soon obscured by a mop of red and brown hair.

"HAPPY BIRHTDAY HARRY!" Ron and Hermione yelled. Harry groped for his glasses, put them one, and grin at his two best friends, next to Draco who was about to become his stepson.

"Hey you guys" Harry replied. Ron and Hermione sat on the end of his bed and watched him, grins plastered to his face.

"So finally after a few years of fantasizing over Lucius, you get to marry him" Hermione said dreamily, as if she was planning the wedding in her head.

"Well yes and don't get me wrong I am totally ecstatic about it but its Dumbledore's doing that I marry him in the first place. But I really am pleased" Harry replied. Ron sighed and said,

"Well Ginny is the only one not exactly happy about this whole 'you have an arranged marriage with the father of the person she still can't trust' thing. But don't let her ruin your 17th birthday Harry mate" Harry nodded. Ginny would probably still whore herself onto Harry and it was really irritating. As if to prove his point……………………………………….

"Harry I feel so bad for you! Marrying a Malfoy! God you must feel so angry and upset! I mean yes he is ok looking but I am way better looking." Ginny had stalked into his room and threw herself onto the bed next to Harry, trying every trick in the book. Harry shoved her off and then said as calmly as he could,

"Ginny I must ask you to leave so I may get dressed. I do wish to eat breakfast before this order meeting and then well spend the rest of my birthday with my friends and family so please leave so I can do so" Ginny just sat calmly on the bed, arms crossed across her ever so big chest, which she didn't even try to hide with the button up shirt (that had a strapless tank on underneath), and extremely short mini skirt. Ron and Hermione glared at the youngest Weasley as Harry got up out of bed and went into the enormous bathroom. Ginny followed Harry, only to be shoved out again by a very ticked off Harry.

"I am going to take a shower and get dressed. Ginny I must ask you to leave again before I throw you from the room" Ron and Hermione had to drag Ginny out of the room before shutting the door softly. Harry quickly showered and changed, before heading out of his room. The halls were deserted, which the quiet was rather welcome to Harry. As he reached the stairs and prepared to go down them, Lucius was by his side.

"Good Morning Harry. And again Happy Birthday" Harry grinned at the blonde beside him as they walked slowly down the steps. Noise was issuing from the dining room and it sounded like the entire order, plus all of the Hogwarts professors were there.

"Don't worry its just the order" Lucius whispered to Harry, who just nodded and let the Gryffindor Golden boy come forth. Lucius notice the change and despite it, he placed an arm around Harry's waist and pushed open the door.

"Happy Birthday Harry!" greeted Harry and Harry beamed at everyone except Ginny and Dumbledore. Ginny was staring at the arm around harry's waist very angrily but thankfully did not say anything. Presents were passed to Harry, who unwrapped them, and then the chatter over breakfast began. Molly was seated next to Lucius and was animatedly planning the wedding with him and Harry. Things went by to fast for Harry and soon he found himself in the library sitting on a couch next to Lucius and Severus. He mentally prepared himself for what Dumbledore was going to say and for the shock everyone was going to get. A lot of the order was aware of Harry's slytherin side. Actually the only one who didn't know about the side of Harry was Albus Dumbledore himself.

"Well before we begin I would like to wish Harry a very happy birthday and to congratulate him and Lucius Malfoy on their……………….. engagement." Harry's eyes narrowed when Dumbledore paused before engagement. Before Dumbledore could speak, Harry the Slytherin came out full force and he sneered,

"Well it was you who arranged it, finding the quickest way to get rid of your mother-fucking pawn as soon as Voldemort fell at my wand tip. Well I may be happy with the marriage that is to take place, but I am in no way pleased with your actions Dumbledore". Silence fell and Harry glared daggers at Dumbledore. No one moved, waiting for Dumbledore or Harry to speak first.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"_Well before we begin I would like to wish Harry a very happy birthday and to congratulate him and Lucius Malfoy on their……………….. engagement." Harry's eyes narrowed when Dumbledore paused before engagement. Before Dumbledore could speak, Harry the Slytherin came out full force and he sneered,_

"_Well it was you who arranged it, finding the quickest way to get rid of your mother-fucking pawn as soon as Voldemort fell at my wand tip. Well I may be happy with the marriage that is to take place, but I am in no way pleased with your actions Dumbledore". Silence fell and Harry glared daggers at Dumbledore. No one moved, waiting for Dumbledore or Harry to speak first._

"Mr. Potter I assure you I do not know what you are suggesting here." Harry snorted.

"Right. Like you didn't know what the Dursleys did to me when I was living there. I mean all you needed me for was to get rid of snake face. And while I was probably a baby still after my parents were murdered, you made the marriage contract. You signed my life away to Lucius here and I would live with him if I even SURVIVED. Dumbledore I am not stupid you know. And I am not your Golden Boy. I hate that nickname and all the other nicknames that I was given for something that should not have happened" Dumbledore's eyes lost all twinkle in them and Harry leaned back with a satisfied smirk on his face. Everyone else remained silent, waiting for Dumbledore to speak again. Instead of speaking, Dumbledore rose from his seat and left the library.

"Well that was certainly interesting" Lucius muttered. Everyone nodded in agreement and then the happy mood from earlier returned. Molly Weasley was talking to herself about a party later for Harry, while everyone was just chatting away. Unnoticed except by Lucius, Harry slipped from the room and went into his own bedroom. Lucius followed him silently, knowing that no one would notice that they were missing till later……………………………….

Harry's Bedroom

Harry slipped into his bedroom at Malfoy Manor with a sigh. Dumbledore had not given him the reaction he was hoping for, even though part of Harry didn't want drama on his 17th birthday. It would be too much for him to handle. Harry fell backwards onto his bed and stared at the ceiling. He didn't even notice Lucius until the bed dipped beside him and a hand started running through his hair.

"Do you want to talk?" Harry turned onto his side and propped himself up on an elbow to look at Lucius properly.

"Not today. But on another date I will defiantly talk to you about those damned relatives of mine" Lucius gave Harry a small smile as he pulled a box from an inside pocket of his robes.

"You knows its traditional for people who are engaged to be married to where a ring, even those who have an arranged marriage" Harry gaped at the ring sitting in the box, touched beyond words at the sight of it. It was a simple gold band with a few rubies and emeralds in the band.

"Why don't you place that ring where it belongs" Harry softly said after a while as he held out his left hand for Lucius. Lucius slipped the ring in place and then ran a hand over Harry's cheek.

"I have to be extremely lucky if I'm going to marry such an amazing young man" Harry blushed and stiffened a tiny bit when Lucius kissed him. After registering what happened, Harry returned it with almost anxious hunger. Lucius rolled on Harry onto his back, a hand going through Harry's hair. Harry's hands were busy with the buttons of Lucius' robes, both too deep into the kiss to notice the door open and then close softly a minuet later. The person who had opened the door was Ginny Weasley. But Harry and Lucius wouldn't find that out until later.

"Harry wait" Lucius gasped as soon as he broke the kiss. Harry did stop trying to undo the buttons and looked up into the grey eyes above him.

"Are you sure you want to?" Harry nodded and Lucius started kissing the bare skin of Harry's neck that he had access to. Cloths were quickly shed and Lucius had three fingers inside of Harry. Lucius could tell that the boy was a virgin by the way he moaned with a little bit of pain evident in each moan. The fingers soon disappeared and something else had breached Harry. Lucius did not move until Harry gave him the ok. Harry gave the ok and Lucius pulled ¾ the way out of Harry before tenderly pushing back in. Harry's hands gripped the bed sheets tightly as the rocking got faster, his head the mattress and the sheets. Lucius' own head was placed gently on the 17 year old's stomach as his thrusts became more urgent. Both released at the same time and Harry cried out as stars just exploded in front of his eyes.

"Hey you ok?" Lucius asked as he pulled out of Harry and lay next to the teen. Harry's eyes were closed and he was panting hard but h managed a nod. Lucius kissed his sweaty hair, cleaned the sperm off the both before pulling Harry closer to him and throwing one of the thin silk comforters over them both.

"Sleep my love. You need it for tonight. Just sleep now. I'm not going to leave you ok" Harry barely nodded before he fell into a deep sleep with Lucius not far behind him. Both slept through out the day, oblivious to Remus and Severus occasionally checking on them. Remus and Severus did not disturb either of them when they checked on the sleeping couple. They looked so happy and comfortable in each others arms.

_A/N: I don't usually write lemon scenes but I hope this was ok. I guess I should have warned you guys about this but that's what happens when you only got a few hours of sleep the previous night._

_Anyways……………………………..I like this pairing a lot and wait until you see what ginny dose to harry when they return to Hogwarts in the fall. And do I sense a baby in the near future??_

_animesnape21_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Finally after waiting 3 weeks, the marriage between Lucius Malfoy and Harry James Potter was going to take place. It was a beautiful Saturday afternoon, and Harry was nervously getting ready. Draco, Ron, and Remus were there with him.

"Harry just relax. Everything is going to be fine. You are overreacting" Ron had said after the 5th time Harry had tried to put his dress robes on backwards. Harry finally got them on right and then turned to his best friends and Remus.

"I know but I can't help it! You know that something bad usually happens when something good is happening to me" Remus sighed and pulled Harry into a hug.

"Well it won't happen this time. Voldemort is dead and Ginny has sworn that she won't do anything to stop this. Harry please relax for us" Harry nodded and then went to his widow. Looking out to the gardens, Harry saw that nearly everyone was there and he knew it was time to head down.

"Well this is it. My last few minuets of a single man" Harry whispered to himself as he walked down with Remus, Draco, and Ron. He watched as his two best friends joined their dates and he watched Remus walk down the aisle. Then the wedding march started and Harry took his first steps towards his future, his love, and for the first time happiness. Harry was soon standing next to Lucius at the alter and both were staring at Dumbledore. Harry and Dumbledore managed to somehow fix all their problems.

"We are gathered here to day to join these two in holey matrimony." Harry let his mind wander for a moment as Dumbledore spoke. Before Harry realized what was happening, Lucius was saying his vows.

"Harry you are the bane of my existence. The thought of you kept me going through the darkness of the war and I am glad that you are finally going to be my husband. I know you will bring me as much joy as Draco does." Harry gulped. It was now his turn and when Harry did start speaking, he was surprised that his voice didn't quiver.

"I never really had true happiness until I met you. I have never felt this way about anyone before until I met you. I have never really known what love felt like until I met you. The thought of you keeps my mind from going to a dark corner where I might have never returned from. You kept me on track and I am finally going to be your husband. I don't think I could have been happier than I am now. Luc I love you and I always will" Dumbledore smiled and then Ron and Severus brought the rings out and Harry and Lucius took them. Lucius grasped Harry's hand in his and then Dumbledore said,

"Do you, Lucius Alexander Malfoy, take Harry James Potter as your bond mate? Do you so promise to join power, house, body, and soul to thin? Do you promise to protect him in darkness and in sickness and health till death do you part?" As Lucius slid the ring onto harry's finger, Lucius whispered,

"I Do"

"Do you, Harry James Potter, take Lucius Alexander Malfoy as your bond mate? Do you so promise to join power, house, body, and soul to thin? Do you promise to protect him in darkness and in sickness and health till death do you part?"

"I Do" Harry slid the ring into place and then Dumbledore spoke again.

"I now pronounce you bond mates. You may kiss your bond mate" Lucius dipped Harry slightly and placed a kiss on Harry's lips while the crowd cheered loudly behind them. When they broke the kiss, Lucius and Harry turned the guest of their wedding.

"May I present Mr. and Mr. Malfoy for the first time." Harry and Lucius strolled down the aisle together arm in arm through the professors of Hogwarts, the order, the Weasleys, and other guests. Things were looking up for them and as Harry shared his first dance with Lucius, he felt like the luckiest guy in the world.

* * *

August 25th, 5 days before the return of the rest of the students

Harry opened the door to his and Lucius' rooms at Hogwarts. They were decorated in creams and light blues. There was a sitting room, a kitchen, 5 guest rooms, a library, a study, and a master suite. Lucius came in behind him and wrapped an arm around Harry's waist.

"Well what do you think?" Harry turned to his husband and whispered,

"I think they are brilliant. Plus they are connected to Sev's and Remus' rooms so I think they are absolutely brilliant" Lucius sighed and then said,

"well things will get lonely when you and Draco are in classes and then when you are doing your Head Boy duties." Harry replied,

"Well Draco and Hermione are also in here. Ok so Hermione because the Head Boy and Girl traditionally stay together and Draco because he is your son and my stepson." After thinking for a moment,

"It seems really weird to say that Draco is my stepson"

"Your telling me. At least you said I have to call you Harry still" Draco said as he and Hermione entered the rooms. Harry laughed and went to sit on the couch. After sitting down Harry said to Lucius,

"Just imagine what the other students are going to do when they get here. I mean the marriage has been in the news since we did get married"

"Your right my love they will stare some more but hey at least if they give you problems you can take points away from them and give them detention" Harry nodded as he leaned his head onto Lucius' shoulder. Remus and Severus eventually joined them and the last few days of summer flew by too quickly for any of them to remember.

_sorry about skipping around everything and things like that. i was getting anxious to get everyone back to hogwarts so my plot could start playing out. So now i ask you my readers: should Dumbledore be totally changed or should he do something to lose all of Harry's trust?_

_When should Remus and Severus get married? im think valentines day but i want to know what you think._

_And should ron turn his back on harry and join his sister in the whole "i hate you because you married lucius malfoy" thing i have going for ginny?_


End file.
